Trust
by CrawledOutOfTheSea
Summary: Summer before DH, and Harry is left at the Dursley's alone. Hermione comes over, and suddenly there is a slight tension in the air. A sexual tension. So when Hermione asks a favor, what else can Harry do but say yes?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat restlessly in the kitchen of his aunt and uncles recently vacated house. He had laughed for a good five minutes imagining Uncle Vernon's face when he realized that his dangerous nephew had not actually gone to stay with his weird friends. Instead Harry had just gone into the city for a few hours while his unfortunate relations had left for a week long vacation in France. Uncle Vernon had apparently done something impressive at his job, and felt it was fitting to spend his new paycheck wisely. Harry, of course, had been ordered to make other plans. It was not an issue at all to leave for the Burrow a few weeks ahead of time, in fact, Harry couldn't believe his luck. Spending his 17th birthday at the Dursley's had not been an exciting prospect. This had all changed, however, when he mailed Ron, who had been less then eager for Harry to come over. In a very confusing letter Ron had explained that his father didn't want harry over so soon, because of something to do with his birthday. Dumbledore, Harry had to take a deep breath here, had apparently left the Order with instructions concerning Harry's 17th birthday. And then after a quick apology, "Sorry, mate", Ron had ended his letter. Furious Harry had sent Hedwig off with a letter to Hermione, demanding an explanation, since he apparently wasn't going to get one from Ron. Hermione had written back immediately, begging harry to stay calm and just do what the Order asked. That was all she could say, as well. Harry had written back again, informing Hermione that he was at the moment being forced out the door by a very annoyed Vernon and now had nowhere to go. Vernon had dropped him off in the city as they drove to the airport, and he was planning on staying there. He would be waiting for her at the Leaky Cauldron. So she had better show up.

Faster than he could have imagined, Hermione arrived in the wizards pub. Then he realized that she was now allowed to apparate, and use magic outside of school. She looked very worried, as she searched the pub for him, then spotting him, nearly tackled him.

"Hermione! I'm fine! Get off!" Harry had gasped, as he was suffocated by her strong arms around his waist and bushy hair in his face.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled at him, finally pulling away, "Do you realize how dangerous it is for you to be out! The Order would absolutely die if they realized you were in wizarding London BY YOURSELF."  
"Well, I'm not alone anymore, "Harry replied, "You're here."

She glared at him, and then sighed.

"yes, I'm here. And I'm staying with you until the Order decides to..." She shook her head, "Anyway, come on. We are going back to your house."

"What! Why?" Harry spat out his butterbeer, which was now almost empty, "And how are we going to stay there? They locked the house, and I can't use magic."

"But I can." Hermione answered, "And as the older and apparently much less insane wizard here, I say we are going back NOW."

"Less insane?" Harry smiled at her frown.

"Come on!" She glared at him, "Pay, and then we are leaving."

Harry groaned, then pulled a couple sickles out of his pocket. Then standing slowly, he followed Hermione out into the muggle streets.

"I can't believe you didn't even bring your cloak! What we're you thinking!" She shook her head, as they walked through the crowded streets.

"I wasn't thinking, alright? And they were forcing me out the door so I couldn't exactly grab it."

Harry paused as Hermione pulled him into an alleyway, "Take my arm. NOW." Harry grimaced then gripped her small arm with one hand, then closing his eyes he followed her movement as they turned on the spot.

With a gasp, he opened his eyes and found themselves in the front yard of his unfortunate Privet Drive home. Hermione, after a quick glance around, had dragged him to the front door.

"Alohamora." She whispered, and they heard the muggle locks click open. With a satisfied smile, Hermione pushed the door opened and shoved Harry inside. Once inside she locked the door behind her, using the muggle locks, and a few spells Harry had never heard before.

Then she turned to face him, and glanced around the small entrance way. "Well," she smiled, "Show me around."

Harry rolled his eyes, and then gave her a quick tour around the house. He was glad that he didn't have to explain any of the muggle contraptions to her, and they had both laughed at the thought of Ron trying to understand the use of a dishwasher. Finally they headed upstairs, and paused in Harry's room. Hermione had sat down on his bed, and to fill the awkward silence, Harry opened the window and let Hedwig out of her cage. She hooted gratefully and flew out the window.

"So," Hermione said suddenly, "Where am I sleeping?"

Harry turned to the girl on his bed, and he met her eye slowly. The tension in the room seemed to build, and he swore she was thinking the same thing he was. But no, his mind rationalized, this was Hermione. His best friend, the girl RON was in love with. He shook his head, and looked away.

"Um, here." He walked out of his room as quick as possible, hoping to God that he wasn't blushing, "You can have the guest room. Aunt Petunia only lets certain people use it, but she cleans it practically every day so it should be clean."

Hermione came up behind him, and he seemed to bolt into the room. Leaning his body on the dresser, they looked around the white walls and floral bed sheets of the guest room. He swallowed, realizing that the room was right next to his. She was avoiding his gaze, but answered calmly enough, that this would be fine. Then she had opened her purse, and began pulling stuff out of it. Clothes, a hair dryer, books and several other things all came tumbling into the bed. All from her tiny purse. Harry forgot the awkward moment, and wished allowed that he could turn 17 soon. Hermione had smiled at him.

"So, what were you planning on doing for dinner?" She glanced at her wrist watch. He glanced at his too, it was already 5:30.

"Um, I don't know. take out?"

"Sounds great." She smiled.

He nodded, and then started to leave the room. Then he turned when he realized that Hermione hadn't moved.

"You forget something?"

She nodded, her face worried, and she almost looked guilty.

"I forgot...I have to mail Ron, and the Order to tell them that you are OK."

"Oh." Harry turned away, "I'll just order for us then. Is Chinese OK?"

He could hear the worry in her voice, "Thanks, that would be great. Um, I can borrow Hedwig, right?"

Harry only nodded, as he headed down the stairs. Hermione hadn't come here on a whim, she had been sent here on orders! Harry clenched is fist together, he knew he shouldn't be mad at Hermione. He needed to blame the Order, he needed to blame Dumbledore...

He shook his head; he would not go back there. Turning into the kitchen he grabbed the phone and pushed 8. A few years back Dudley had managed to set the nearest Chinese place that delivered on speed dial. he also had a pizza place (7), a Mexican place (6), and a few others harry didn't know. Harry listened to the phone ring, then a very pleasant man answered the phone. This place had only lasted so long thanks to Dudley's large appetite, and they would do almost anything for the gracious Dursley family. So, after ordering a half size of Dudley's "usual", Harry sat in the kitchen alone. He wondered if he should go check on Hermione, maybe she was back in his room writing on his desk. He shook his head. Where were these thoughts coming from! This was Hermione! Little did he know, that Hermione was sitting on his bed having the very same dilemma with herself.

She had written the note, and sent Hedwig off, but being in his room again had sparked something inside of her. She knew immediately that it was nothing at all like the feelings she had for Ron. But still, there was some sort of tension between her and Harry that excited and terrified her. This was not good. It was just nerves, she rationalized. Teenage hormones that had been forced to lie dormant because of this war. And now it was growing stronger, and she was scared. Scared about what would happen to her friends, and herself. That was the reason, wasn't it? Sure, she was definitely aware that her heroic friend had become suddenly very good looking. But she didn't feel for him in that way. Hermione shook her head, then taking a confident breath, headed downstairs.

**SO** after the few comments about my typos, and largely my mishap with "email", I caved in and decided to fix the first chapter. Let me just say that I know fully that Ron cannot email, **that was a typo**. It was supposed to be mail, as in owl mail. So I apologize.

I do not mind criticism, but let me just say this is my first fanfic and so obviously its not going to be perfect. Obviously I prefer compliments, but I totally understand that a reader needs to understand what they are reading. Nonetheless, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione ran to the doorway when the bell rang, Harry remaining in the kitchen on her orders. He doubted highly that any death eaters would pretend to be delivering Chinese, and that staying in the kitchen wouldn't protect him, either, if their were any death eaters. But, after a furious glare from Hermione, Harry caved. He heard her lock the doors again, both magic and muggle locks, and she floated in the Chinese food. Harry grabbed it out of the air, and ripped the bag open, suddenly realizing how starving he had become. Dudley had good taste in Chinese food, Harry grudgingly admitted to himself.

"Hey, save some for me!" Hermione snatched the bag from him. Harry laughed and offered her a half eaten egg roll. She declined. Instead, she went through the kitchen cub boards searching for plates and glasses. Then, magically poured Harry and herself two glasses of soda. Harry reached for one with a grin, but it floated out of his reach.

"hey!"

Hermione only grinned at him, "Come on," she motioned, "Lets eat in front of the TV."

Harry paused in stuffing his face, that sounded like a good idea. He never got to do that when the Dursley's were here.

'OK." He grabbed the boxes of food, and followed his friend into the living room. She switched on the TV, and began searching channels. They ended on a movie, one that Hermione obviously recognized, because she squealed when she flipped onto it. Harry rolled his eyes, it was one of those chick flicks. Aunt Petunia could not get enough of them. Not that she would ever admit it. Harry helped himself to more food, then pushed the boxes over to Hermione. She piled rice and chicken onto her plate and began eating. Harry nearly choked when some of the rice she was eating fell down her shirt. He swallowed stiffly, as Hermione just laughed at her clumsiness. Then she set her plate down and reached down her shirt to pull out the fallen food. Harry forced himself to watch the movie, because what he had just seen had bothered him more then he should. His best friend Hermione was wearing a bra. A red bra, no less. Harry had caught a glimpse of it as she had pulled her shirt away from her chest. He took a hasty drink of soda.

"So," Hermione said suddenly, "You don't mind watching this do you? I mean this is your house."

Finally he glanced at her, but she acted normally. She had not seen her male friend suddenly have a panic attack over a piece of clothing.

"No, I don't mind." Harry answered, slowly, "I don't normally watch TV anyway..."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, guiltiness suddenly washing over him. Obviously Hermione was female, he had known that forever. But it had never really sunk in before. The last time he had even seen her wear a dress was at the Yule Ball. And that had been years ago. Now she was 17...Harry wasn't hungry anymore.

He pushed his plate away, and decided to focus on the movie. The plot made no sense to him, but most chick flicks were easy to figure out. Hermione pulled her legs up onto the couch, and her bare feet kept bumping his leg. His mind kept drifting off to a place he didn't want to go. NO, he couldn't think like this. It would kill Ron. And anyway, he liked Ginny!

When the commercials came on, Harry took a huge breath then offered to clean up. Hermione immediately jumped up to help.

"No, 'Moine, don't worry about it. You don't want to miss the movie."

She smiled, "If only Ron knew what you were doing right now. Cleaning, and cleaning without magic. He would probably die laughing."

Hermione laughed, but Harry felt more guilty then ever. Grabbing the plates he nearly ran into the kitchen. Once there, he took his time, slowly putting each dish in the dishwasher, and carefully putting away the extra food. Even half of Dudley's "usual" order had been too much for either of them. Crushing up the empty boxes he stuffed them into the trash can, but it was only a mechanical reflex. All he could see was the flash of the red bra that Hermione had been wearing. This was very bad.

He shook his head, this was ridiculous! She was just his best friend. And he had been locked in this house all summer, without any female interaction at all. Aunt Petunia certainly didn't count. Harry realized immediately that he was being stupid, and walked back into the living room. Where he froze.

Sex. The damn characters in the movie were having sex. And Hermione was watching it like it was no big deal! Almost stiffly he maneuvered his way to the couch and sat down. Hermione smiled at him, then went back to watching the sex scene. Harry watched it, holding his breath.

Hermione shifted on the couch suddenly, reaching across his lap to grab the green pillows that matched the couch. She hugged it to her chest, and was silent until the scene ended. A commercial for toothpaste came on, and Hermione muted the TV. Then she turned towards Harry.

"Have you ever done it?"

Harry's moth fell open in shock.

"What?" He asked, knowing full well what she meant.

She glanced at him, "You know...sex."

He licked his lips, unsure of how to answer. Why was she even asking?

"I haven't." She interrupted his thoughts.

Harry glanced at her, and finally decided to be honest. She could always tell when he was lying anyway.

"No, I haven't either."

She nodded slowly, and Harry noticed that she looked just as nervous about this conversation as he was. Then why was she asking?

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I've just been thinking lately about the war. And how its really prevented me from doing anything normal. Last year was especially insane..." Harry nodded, knowing she meant Ron and Lavender, " And I just got to thinking that I don't want to die in this war and.."

"You're not going to die!" Harry grabbed her arm, and made her meet his eye, "I promise, you are not going to die."

"What about you?" Hermione placed her warm hand on his, "Do you promise not to die either?"

Harry looked away, but he felt her eyes watching him. They both knew what the prophesy said.

"I can't answer that."

The movie was back on, but Hermione seemed to have forgotten about it. And so it played before them silently. He stared at the screen, until he felt Hermione's hands on his face. Slowly she turned him towards her, they were inches from each other, and she looked nervous. Harry tried to pull away, realizing with dread that he didn't want to.

"As I was saying," Her breath tickled his nose, "Even if we do survive this war, there is something I would like to try..." She leaned forward, and Harry watched as if from a distance as her lips closed on his.

"No!" Harry pulled away, both proud and angry that he had, "Why me? Why not Ron? We can't...this isn't right."

Slowly he looked back at her, his friend, and his heart went out to her. She sat on his couch looking so lost and hurt. He couldn't do that to her. but this was wrong...

"I know this is crazy, Harry. I am completely aware of it. But...something in me wants to try this with you."

He held his head in his hands, this was not going the way he wanted it to...or was it?

"But what about Ron...and Ginny?"

"Harry. Harry, look at me." She took his hands, and he slowly lifted his head.

"I love Ron. He can be a pompous fool sometimes, but I don't care. And I know how you feel about Ginny. But when that day finally comes, I want to be prepared."

"So, you want to use me as practice?" Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief.

She blushed, "When you put it like that is sounds horrible."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. Then asked seriously,

"So why is it? Why me?"

She smiled at him, "because I trust you."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry swallowed nervously, trying to make sense of everything his best friend had just told him. It was crazy, Hermione Granger had officially gone crazy. But, Harry had to admit, she was making sense. And not just because he had been thinking about having sex since the day he had kissed Cho Chang. They were friends helping each other, there was no love involved. And she was right, the war was looming closer, and since he and Ginny were over, Harry didn't really have anyone else. With Hermione there was no pressure, and no need for false bravado...and the fact that they were both completely new at this certainly helped.  
Harry looked over at his oldest female friend, who now sat watching the end of the movie. She had let him think it over, her own face tinged with pink at her bold suggestion. But no, he couldn't do this to Ron. If he ever found out Ron would kill them! Or at least kill Harry. But at least he would die knowing what it was like.

"They, er...they don't ever have to know, right?" His voice sounded way too nervous. He had faced Voldemort and death eaters hundreds of times, but this positively frightened him.

Hermione glanced up at him, and smiled cautiously, "No, of course not."

"And," She continued, "It is not like we are together, or with either of them. So it's not cheating. And I'm of age, but since you are only a couple weeks away it can't be construed as rape..."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. Hermione blushed, and hit him on the shoulder.

Then taking a deep breath he leaned towards her.

"If this gets awkward at all between us we will stop right?"

She nodded, looking suddenly nervous as Harry leaned closer to her.

"OK, then."

They leaned in at the same time, and pressed their lips together. They were hesitant at first, and Harry just felt awkward. But then Hermione deepened the kiss, and Harry's mind went blank. Maybe this wasn't so weird after all. Harry kept it slow, realizing how much he had missed just snogging. Hermione was a good kisser. They continued kissing, and Hermione crawled closer to him, placing her hands on his arms. He responded by taking her face in his hands. They only parted for a few seconds, both needing air. Harry looked at his friend again, her lips were red and her face was pink, but she smiled back at him. He smiled too, then pulled her face towards him again.

He felt bold, and let his hands drift down to her waist. She shivered, but didn't stop kissing him. Instead she opened her mouth and lightly licked his lips. Harry nearly fell off the couch, but he recovered, pulling her even closer, and he opened his mouth to her tongue. This was hot.

Hermione's hands wrapped around him, and they pressed their bodies together. Her breasts crushed between them, and Harry opened his eyes in shock. Pulling away, he blushed, avoiding Hermione's surprised face. That had been too real. Only for the past hour had he been focusing on her red bra, and now he was actually getting there! Ron's face popped into his head, and he sighed.

"Sorry!" Hermione's voice made him turn towards her again.

Harry shook his head, "No, no, I'm sorry. It's just..."

"Too fast?" Hermione looked guilty, and Harry realized she was enjoying that as much as him. But no, someone here had to keep things somewhat normal. But why did it have to be him?

"Too hot." Harry admitted. Hermione smiled brightly.

"Really?" She practically squealed, "I was nervous, and it's not something you can really prepare for..."

Harry looked away smiling, only Hermione would have tried preparing for this. As if it were an exam.

"So..." Hermione looked embarrassed.

"You want to try again?" Harry tried to hold back the excitement in his voice.

She nodded, and without waiting nearly tackled him. The TV was talking in the background, but Harry soon heard nothing at all. His only focus was the girl snogging him. She crawled towards him, smiling into his lips, as she hesitantly put her arms around him again. Harry didn't wait, but wrapped his own around her back, and pulled her on top of him. She gasped, but went along with it, her tongue finding its way into his mouth. Harry groaned, feeling the affect it was having on the rest of his body. He had not felt like this in a very long time.

Feeling much braver, he let his hands drift down her back, and slowly slid them down her pants, his fingers just reaching her cotton underwear. Now it was Hermione's turn to gasp and pull away. She laughed nervously as he took his hands away. She was bright pink now, and it was adorable and sexy.

"Sorry," she whispered nervously, but not moving off of his lap, "That just surprised me."

"Want me to stop?"

Hermione turned even pinker. Then, instead of answering she leaned into him. Her chest pressed against him, and Harry quickly found her lips again. Slowly he put his hands back on her back, and this time let one hand slip up her shirt. She shivered, but responded by letting her own hands drift down his chest and creep up under his shirt. Her hands were cold against his bare skin. He moaned into her mouth, and she bit his lip teasingly. Harry nearly melted into the couch, who was this girl?

Slowly he pulled his lips away and bent towards her throat. He felt her stiffen at this new contact, but then she bent her neck towards him. Harry licked her throat, then let his teeth graze her skin. She let out a shaky breath, but then her hands tugged at his shirt. He let his hands off of her, and helped Hermione take his shirt off. As they pulled it over his head, their eyes met, and she smiled at him, with a spark in her eye. Then Hermione leaned down and kissed his neck, her hands brushing over his torso. This was really starting to affect him.

Suddenly they both jumped apart, looking around wildly. Then they spotted what had interupted them, tapping loudly at the window was an owl. Hermione got up slowly, picked her wand up from the floor where it had dropped, and waved it at the window. Automatically the window slid open and the owl flew in, a letter in its beak. The owl wasn't Hedwig, however, it was Pig. Hermione bent down and took the letter, and Pig flew back out into the night sky. With a wave of her wand she closed and locked the window, but her eyes were on Harry. He had sat back down on the couch, head in his hands. Hermione stood still, the unopened letter in her hands.

"Who is it from?" Harry asked quietly.

"The Order..."

"Well, open it."

Hermione stared at him, and then slowly sat down, careful not to touch him, then with a ripping sound she tore the letter open. She made no sound, and Harry was glad she hadn't read it out loud. He didn't want to know what her orders were - he could already guess. Don't let Harry out of your sight. Don't let Harry leave the house. Don't let Harry hear any news about the Order. Keep Harry safe. Keep harry protected. Keep Harry locked up.

"Let me guess, it says to not let me do anything without your permission."

Hermione didn't answer. Harry took that as a yes. He clenched his fists together, angrily.

"So, what was this?" Harry asked suddenly, his voice sharp.

Hermione only looked at him surprised.

"You snogging me. You wanting to sleep with me. Was that what the Order told you to do? Distract me by any means necessary?" He spat out the words, not daring to look at her. Harry could care less that he was being unfair.

Hermione threw the letter on the table, and stood before him, "How dare you say that! You know that's not true!"

Harry glared at her, but she glared back. Finally he caved, looking away. He wasn't mad at her, he was just ruining the amazing moment they had just shared. Nonetheless, Harry sat there fuming. Hermione glared at him again, trying not to cry. She had trusted him! She understood completely that he was frustrated over the Order, but that was no reason to take it on her!

Leaving the letter on the coffee table Hermione turned and ran out of the room. He heard her go up the stairs, but Harry couldn't move. He was furious at everyone, but mainly himself. And he had just blown his first chance at having sex. With a groan he pulled his shirt back on, and grabbing the TV remote, turned that damn thing off. He looked at the doorway heading towards the stairs. Dare he go up there? he knew for a fact that Hermione had a very short temper, and now that she could use magic outside of school meant things could get ugly for him. But if anything, he had to at least apologize. She was his best friend after all.

Taking a deep breath, he licked his lips remembering the taste of her skin. Then walking to the doorway he shut off the lights and headed up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stood outside of the guest room door, leaning his head against the dark wood. Hermione had locked the door on him. He definitely deserved it, but it made it so much harder to apologize. He tried again, knocking lightly on the door.

"Hermione, please. I'm sorry about what I said. You know I didn't mean it. I was just taking my anger out on you. And I was wrong..." His voice trailed off. He could of sworn he heard movement from the other side of the door. But when he tried the handle it was still locked.

"And?" Hermione's voice suddenly made him look up.

"Er...I was a bloody idiot, and you are a much better person then me. And I am glad that you are here."

He paused, picturing Hermione on the other side, debating what to do.

"And?" Her voice rang out again. Harry grinned.

"You are very sexy."

Harry held his breath, hoping that would work. Then the door clicked, and he slowly entered the room. Hermione stood in the middle of the carpet, arms crossed.

"I am sorry," Harry said again, "and I meant what I said about you being sexy."

Hermione blushed.

"Harry James Potter, are you trying to shag me?"

He laughed, then nodded slowly, "Only if you trust me."

She studied him for a moment, and then smiled, her face still pink.

"I will always trust you." And with that she walked towards him, and leaned up to kiss him.

Grinning he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. She breathed in sharply but let his hands travel down to her waist. Hermione's hands went up his chest and locked themselves in his hair.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, as he bent down to kiss her neck, "You put your shirt back on."

He stopped and looked at her devilish grin. Once again the thought flashed through his mind, who was this girl? She kissed him once again and helped him remove his shirt, pulling it over his head. It fell to the floor, and she didn't waist a moment in exploring his chest with her fingers. Harry moaned, and bit her neck in response. Hermione's hands suddenly left his body, and he felt her shirt being pulled off. Trying not to blush he slowly helped her pull her t-shirt off. For a moment he didn't know where to look -Well, of course he knew where to look, but he felt guilty once again. That was the red bra he had been fantasizing about only a few hours before. Harry swallowed, then slowly took his hands up to rest on her breasts. Hermione tensed, but let him run his large hands down her chest to her stomach. She shivered and immediately attacked his throat, pressing herself against his body. Harry groaned again, as her legs bumped against him. She paused, then blushing looked down at his pants. He turned red also, as he realized he was quite obvious.

Hermione looked up at him slowly, then with out saying a world pushed him towards the bed. Harry watched her in amazement, letting himself fall back onto the floral covers. Slowly she crawled on top of him, and pressed her body to his. Harry eagerly kissed her back, letting his hands roam her bare back. He took a chance and slid one of his hands down her pants, and she responded in pressing harder up against him. Not able to take it any more he slowly rolled them over, careful not to squish her smaller body. She was breathing heavily now, and her hands found their way to his jeans. When Harry felt that he paused from sucking her neck, and looked down at her. Hermione nodded, and he bent down to kiss her on the mouth. Then leaning back on his knees he helped her undo his jeans, and she inhaled sharply at the sight of his boxers. Harry managed to kick the jeans all the way off, and then bent down to undo her jeans. Hermione let him unzip them, then they both pulled them down. She kicked them off, and they fell to the floor, and he let his hands flow down her torso all the way to her cotton underwear. They were simple, with little flowers on them. Suddenly nervous again he leaned back over her and kissed her neck.

"You OK?" Harry whispered.

"Yes." Her voice was shaky, but no more nervous then his. With slow movements she slid down her underwear, and let Harry look at her. He swallowed, this was something else. Realizing Hermione was blushing he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Then he leaned back and slid off his boxers. She slid back to let him kick them off entirely, and he felt her eyes on his package. It was now or never. Her hands grabbed his neck and he was pulled down on top of her, their naked bodies pressing against each other. He was grateful that the room was dark, but not pitch black. It meant that Hermione could not see him blushing, though she definitely felt his hands shaking. Finally he lifted off of her, and she smiled up at him. Then she slowly parted her legs. Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling the animal instincts take over. Leaning down between her legs he looked up at her once quickly, she bit her lip, but nodded. Taking hold of her hips he slowly entered her. He gasped aloud.

"Hermione!" he whispered. She smiled tensely up at him, though her hands were in fists.

"Are you OK?" he asked again, desperately wanting to continue.

She nodded, "Yes, yes..."

Hermione's voice seemed to set off something inside of him. Harry bent down to kiss her neck, and slowly pushed further into her. She strained against him, and the tightness of her sent him overboard. Her hands unclenched themselves and they dug into his back. Hermione smiled up at him and kissed him fiercely. Harry kissed her back, and slowly began rocking back and forth. She arched her back, and positioned her hips to hold him better. Harry leaned over her, shaking, his head digging into her chest. She moaned, suddenly, and he felt the change between them. It was coming, and they both glanced wildly at each other. His thrusting became stronger, and Hermione leaned into him, both breathing in raggedly. He moaned out her name each time, and she responded with his own. Finally Harry felt it, the overwhelming emotion that sent him into a new place, and with a last thrust he yelled out. Her back arched, and she too was hit with the amazing climactic feeling of her first orgasm. Harry collapsed against her, their bodies sweaty and tired. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his neck tiredly. After a moment he pulled away, and almost regrettably pulled out of her. He was red with blood, and so were her thighs. Immediately Harry bent down and kissed her reassuringly. Her hands were shaking but she returned the kiss.

"Are you OK?" That seemed to be the only thing he could say.

She smiled up at him, "yes, don't worry. Just hand me my wand."

Nodding he looked around the bed, and reached over to the nightstand where her wand was. Handing it to Hermione, she whispered a cleansing spell and instantly they were both clean. Blushing slightly she lay back down. Harry lay next to her, and he pulled the cover over them.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

They turned towards each other; both radiating with the high that sex gave you. Hermione couldn't stop looking at him, and it was his turn to blush.

"What?" He whispered.

"Thank you, Harry."

He shrugged, "No problem."

Hermione laughed then slapped him on the shoulder. Then she kept her hand on his skin, and traced a bite mark on his collarbone. Harry closed his eyes at her light touch.

"Harry you are my best friend." She whispered, and bent close to him, kissing the bite mark.

"You too." Harry smiled. His body was exhausted, but his mind seemed to still be racing. Her kisses increased, and she rolled on top of him again. His hands came around her back and found the strap of her red bra. They both shivered when he became hard again.

Harry felt her smile as she kissed his neck, "Go ahead," Her voice tickled his ear, "I know you've wanted to all day."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but then was smothered by Hermione's mouth. Feeling for the clasp he slid off the red bra, the thing that had started all of this. Then much more slowly they began kissing, not wanting to rush. They had plenty of time.


	5. Chapter 5

-So "Trust" was originally only gonna be like 2 chapters with H/Hr having an awkward love scene, then parting as friends. But somehow it got away from me...but if you want it to continue after this chapter, please tell me! This is my first fanfic, and I am so thrilled that people like it! Thx and enjoy!-

Harry rolled over stiffly, and found himself breathing in Hermione's long bushy hair. Last night flooded into his mind and he sat up slowly, staring down at his not so innocent friend. She was still asleep, and though they were both dressed and under the blankets, Harry blushed. It had been beyond amazing, and he totally understood why people always talked about it, why it was everywhere. Sex was brilliant. Hermione had certainly agreed, and they had somehow ended up doing it three times last night. Three! Harry was quite proud of himself.

Hermione rolled over, breathing softly, and her hand brushed his side. Harry shivered, staring at those thin fingers that had bewitched him last night. Smiling, he crawled out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. He left his jeans on the floor. Heading towards the bathroom, he splashed his face with water. Harry paused and pulled the neck of his shirt down. He grinned, there were several bite marks and hickeys on his throat. Carefully shutting the door Harry pulled off his shirt. His chest and back were covered. Hermione was one rough girl! Their were some pretty deep nail marks on his shoulder blades, and they kind of stung. Slipping his shirt back on, he ran to his room and grabbed clean clothes. Harry regretted showering, but at the same time needed to feel clean again. Just in case, he grinned as he turned the shower on, last night decided to repeat itself. The shower, however, did not last long. Harry was starving. And he felt strange, being naked again so soon. All he could think of was Hermione...her fingers, her stomach, her thighs. No, the shower had not lasted long at all.

Hermione, meanwhile, had finally awakened, and had rolled over in the guest room bed to find it empty. Her face became red as she too remembered last night, and she now felt the after affects. She was sweaty, starving, and sore. Wondering where Harry was Hermione crawled out of bed. She hadn't bothered to put her bra her jeans back on when they finally decided to sleep, and now she picked them off the floor slowly. She heard the shower running, and immediately her mind pictured Harry. How nervous and gentle he had been with her, then, by the third time, he had been confident and surprising. She could still feel his fingers on her body. Pulling on her jeans she waited in the room, not sure what to do now. Breakfast sounded like a good idea. Then Hermione paused and saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place, and her skin was still flushed. Hermione paused and pulled her shirt up, looking at Harry's handiwork. Hickeys covered her neck and breasts...she shivered remembering how they had gotten their. Grabbing her hairbrush, Hermione tried to make herself presentable. The door opened, and Hermione nearly leaped out of her skin. She turned quickly and Harry grinned shyly at her from the doorway.

Harry had actually been watching her for a few moments, watching her brush her hair, before pushing the door open fully. Her reaction had been adorable. When their eyes met, they each looked away shyly. The same thoughts ran through their minds- I had sex with this person! (Three times!)

Harry recovered first, "Er...it's almost noon, but do you want breakfast?"

Hermione stared wildly at the clock near the bed, and realized he was right. She nodded numbly. She never slept in late! When she looked up again Harry was still in the doorway, and she blushed. His hair was wet, and it looked really good on him. She shook her head. She had to focus.

"Um, actually, I think I will jump in the shower too..."

Harry smiled normally, "OK, breakfast should be ready when your done."

"Thanks."

He shrugged, and she giggled. He bit his lip as if to ask her something, but seemed to change his mind. Then with another smile, he left the doorway.

Hermione exhaled. The tension had returned. That sizzling tension from last night. She wanted to tackle him, she wanted to...NO! Hermione grabbed her purse and wand, and ran towards the bathroom. She just needed to think, that was all. Pulling out her toiletries bag, and clean clothes from her purse she gratefully stepped into the shower. She had finished shampooing when several thoughts hit her at once. They had not used any contraceptive, Harry had just been in this very shower naked, and he hadn't shaved. With incredible calmness, she rationalized all three at once (this was Hermione after all). The first would not be too bad, she was a wizard after all...and not that she would ever admit it, she had known the birth control spell since she had met Krum. Turning off the water, Hermione grabbed for her wand. Then she pointed it at her stomach, whispering the spell. Then, after a few deep breaths she muttered the spell that instantly shaved her legs. Feeling better, she now faced the next thought...Harry. In this shower. Naked...no, better not think about that one. The next thought, was almost as bad, and Hermione kept pausing to imagine kissing a scruffier Harry. It sounded hot.

Hermione shook her head. She had been standing in the shower for too long. Jumping out of it, she cast a spell to calm the soreness between her thighs. Hermione blushed as she did, wondering if the same actions would be repeated again. This had been a brilliant idea.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Hermione once again fixed her simple shirt and shorts. She didn't know what to wear, and Hermione had never worried about that sort of thing before. Taking a calming breath she headed down the stairs following the aroma of eggs and bacon. Her stomach grumbled loudly.

Harry looked up quickly as she entered, trying to ignore his racing heartbeat. He smiled at her, and she grinned back, sitting herself at the table. She poured herself a glass of juice, and Harry felt her eyes on him. Turning off the stove he brought over the plate of eggs and bacon, and turned back to the toaster. He tried unsuccessfully to grab the toast, until they magically popped out and floated to the table. he turned to see Hermione smiling innocently at him.

"Thanks." He made himself sit at the opposite end of the round table.

"Of course." Hermione answered, her plate all ready piled with food. Harry was impressed, then he remembered why she had a big appetite. He felt like patting himself on the back.

Hermione pointed her wand at the fridge, and it opened, allowing the marmalade to float onto the table. Harry grabbed it before she could, grinning mischievously. She shook her head, smiling.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Harry finally spoke, handing Hermione the marmalade.

"Well, I guess we will just stay here."

Harry nodded, hoping his face didn't give away his excitement. But Hermione just glanced at him awkwardly;

"The Order doesn't want you going out of the house very often. Unless a couple more members accompany you..."

Harry stopped chewing. There it was, the same topic that had started this whole thing. The same topic that almost caused him to not have sex last night.

"Fine." He answered stiffly, piling more eggs on his plate.

Hermione watched him nervously. Would this be the killer to their newly found sex life? Would he get (unjustly) mad at her again?

"Harry, don't worry. We can find plenty of other stuff to do..."

She blushed as he grinned at her suddenly, with that incredibly sexy look in his eye. That hadn't been what she meant at all. Actually Hermione was going to suggest inviting Ron over. But now that sounded like a bad idea. Their definitely was plenty for them to do.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, and Harry blushed too.

Her eyes suddenly were drawn to the slight scruffiness on Harry's chin. She desperetly wanted to feel it.

"You didn't shave." The thought popped out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Harry looked at her surprised.

"Don't." She grinned slyly.

Harry stared at her in amazement. How had he never noticed how hot she was before?


	6. Chapter 6

**So, **Originally, I wanted to postpone the sex scene for another chap, but obviously my characters had a different idea. lol. Hope you still enjoy it, and I will keep writing!

It was a beautiful summer day outside, Hermione noticed, as she helped clean up the kitchen. Perhaps she could sneak him outside, Harry desperately needed some sun. The Order was simply trying to keep him safe, but keeping him in a place he hated was no better then a cage. She tapped her wand absently on the counter, causing red sparks to fly out.

"Careful!" Harry's voice sounded out, and his hand suddenly grabbed hers, pulling her wand away from Aunt Petunia's flowered curtains. She blushed and looked at him, their faces inches apart, his hand still over hers. Harry swallowed, and slowly released her hand. Taking a step back he began to do what he had originally been doing, putting away the dishes.

Hermione looked away smiling, were they really this nervous around each other? Finally with another flick of her wand she sent the remaining dishes and cups back into their cupboards. Harry had to dodge several dinner plates, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her surprised, and also began laughing.  
Feeling brave Hermione went forward and stood in front of him. Harry immediately stopped laughing and watched her. Smiling, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Harry didn't even pause, but wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands went to his face, and she eagerly felt the stubble that had fascinated her all morning. It tickled her face, and she grinned, pulling his face closer. They parted only for a moment, gasping for breath, then going on for more. Harry pulled Hermione's thin frame into his, crushing them together and nearly losing balance. He solved the problem by pushing her back into the wall, his hands gripping her butt. Hermione moaned into his mouth as they let their tongues fight each other, and she wrapped her hands around his back, gripping his shirt. Their was no hiding it now, and Harry groaned as her body shifted against his growing member. She shivered in response, and pulled his shirt over his head. He let go of her round butt and threw the shirt on the floor, his mouth finding her throat again. His hands went to her hips and feeling brave he ground into her. Hermione moaned loudly and swayed her hips along with his. Harry pushed her further into the wall, biting her neck. She moaned and suddenly Harry pulled himself away, his face flushed;

"You sure?"

Hermione nodded and pulled him back for a kiss. Her hands traveled to his pants and undid them. He smiled into her mouth at her eagerness, unbuttoning her shorts. They pushed the garments away and Harry shoved her into the wall again.

"Here?" He panted into her neck.

Harry felt her swallow, and her voice was raspy, "Yes, Oh please, yes."

He shivered, and ground himself into her again. Hermione pulled his face back up to hers and they both took off her shirt. Then her quick fingers yanked down his boxers and her own cotton underwear. Harry moaned, feeling the heat of her skin so close to him. Kissing Hermione fiercely he hoisted her left leg up onto his hip, trying to balance her between himself and the wall. Hermione wrapped her leg around him, making Harry shake with desire. Pulling up Hermione's other leg, he took hold of her hips and confidently thrust into her. They both gasped aloud.

Harry panted, shifting his feet to hold them up better. Hermione's head was thrown back and she rolled her hips into his. Pushing her back further up the wall, Harry slowly pulled out of her. Her eyes blinked wildly at him, and he grinned, shoving back into her. Harry bit down on her left shoulder causing Hermione to cry out, rolling her hips again, sending shivers down both their spines. Slowly he repeated the gesture, pulling out slowly then ramming back into her. She dug her nails into his back leaving fresh marks, calling out his name. They found a rhythm, and he repeatedly rammed her against the wall, both shaking and gasping for breath.

Then they felt it again, the building sensation that drove them each crazy. Hermione felt it first and cried out his name, pulling at his hair. Harry groaned and shoved himself deeper into her, leaning his full weight against her. She tightened around him and Harry gasped, calling out her name. With a yell he suddenly came inside of her, and they both moaned loudly. Finally his legs gave out and they slid to the floor. Harry's hands wrapped around her back and he kissed her neck and the tops of her breasts. Hermione's legs were still wrapped around him, and she didn't remove them. She rolled her head back letting Harry kiss her. They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their breaths and feeling the addicting buzz of sex.

Slowly and stiffly she unwrapped her legs from Harry and they pulled away from each other. Blushing slightly, Hermione pulled Harry back in for a quick kiss. He was still panting slightly, but eagerly kissed her back.

They each reached for their clothing and Harry got a last glimpse of her special place before she pulled her underwear back on. He pulled his shirt on and watched her pull her own shirt on. The tops of her breasts were red from his teeth and he desperately wanted to feel them again. He shook his head, this was an addiction. He was addicted to Hermione's body.

She laughed quietly and they stood awkwardly, "Well, that was..."

Harry nodded smiling.

"Never thought I would be one of those girls...the ones who just randomly do it up against a wall."

"You're not one of _those_ girls." Harry took her hand, "But I am amazed that you did it."

She smiled sheepishly, "Well, that was not what I had planned on for today."

Harry laughed and pulled her into the sitting room, "What did you have planned?"

They sat on the couch, and Hermione pulled her feet up, trying to not stare at his strong arms.

"Um...I don't remember."

They both laughed, and Harry turned on the TV. It was on the news, but neither of them really watched it. The voice from the anchorwoman was the only thing they heard for a few minutes, though. As they both wondered what to say next.

"This is bad, Harry." She said suddenly, and Harry turned towards her.

"What?" he asked, though he already knew.

"Us." Hermione put her face in her hands, "What we just did. Again."

His smile faded, and though he wanted to protest, he had the same sinking feeling. This was quickly becoming more then just sex.

"So, what do we do?" Harry asked slowly.

"I don't know." Hermione looked at him sadly, "I mean...I don't want to stop, but I think we should."

Harry stared at her. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Even know, moments after they had had sex, he wanted to tackle her again. He wanted to kiss and touch every part of her body. And he knew she was feeling the same way.

Stop? How could they stop?


	7. Chapter 7

That night had been awkward. Scratch that, the whole day had been awkward. They had watched TV again, Hermione finding a show that she knew. Harry watched it, sitting in the chair, not the couch with her. She had made dinner, and Harry had helped. But things had been strained. Every time Harry looked at her he just saw her naked, he just felt her soft skin and tantalizing fingers. But he was annoyed also. This had been her fucking idea, and now she wanted to call it off! Didn't he get a say in any of this?

"Harry." She muted the commercial and turned towards him. He looked over at her slowly.

"Look, I am not going to let this ruin our friendship. And...and this was, well...now things have changed."

He watched her bare feet that were curled by her side, "How?"

"I didn't expect that to be..like that." She said slowly.

Harry looked up and despite himself, he smirked, "What does that mean?"

Hermione turned pink, "You know, I...I didn't think it would be that great."

Harry didn't reply. But he held her gaze, making her blush more, "Thanks." He said grinning.

She rolled her eyes, "Harry! be serious!"

He looked away and his smile faded.

"I don't know about you, but I feel different. I feel things that I didn't want to feel towards you..."

Harry turned his head back suddenly, "What does that mean?" He said angrily.

She glared at him, exasperated, "You know what it means!"

She looked away suddenly, then whispered, "Ron."

Harry swallowed and said nothing. Ron, his best friend. The guy Hermione was supposed to end up with. And Harry wanted them to end up together. Didn't he? But now, he was shagging Hermione. Something that Ron should have been able to do with her. And something he should have done with Ginny, something he would have done if they had stayed together...

He clenched his teeth together, "So what now?"

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"Well this DID change things," Harry's voice got louder but he couldn't stop himself, she was being totally unfair, "And I don't care that they did. I only know that now...now I can't just stop. I don't want to stop." He held her eye, "And neither do you."

Hermione looked away.

"Ron, and Ginny...who cares about them right now? I know, I know that's heartless to say," he got up from the chair, and stood before her, "But when this all started didn't _you_ say that you wanted to have this in case of the war going badly. In case something happens to you, or me?"

Hermione swung her head around, "You are not going to die in the war, Harry!"

'Oh, yeah?" Harry shot back, "Then explain the prophesy to me. Explain why you really wanted to have sex! Why?"

Hermione glared at him, her face red. He thought she might actually start crying.

"I don't know, okay!" She stood from the couch and yelled back at him, "This terrified me more then anything. And I wanted to do it with you because...because yes, I am afraid that you will die in the war. And God forbid, if that happens then that could have been a special memory between us. But that's not the only reason!"

Harry stared at her in shock, but was still pissed off enough to question her, "Then what are the other reasons?"

"Ugh!" Hermione turned and ran out of the room, "I shouldn't have to tell you!"

Harry stood their fuming, then collapsed back onto the couch. Nothing she had said had made any sense. He wanted to follow her upstairs, but he seriously doubted that she would be as forgiving as last night. Harry wasn't going to deny it, sex was addicting. But, he didn't want to run off and have sex with every other woman he could find. Right now, anyway, he wanted Hermione. And as much as that sacred him, it was the truth. He was feeling things he never thought he would feel again after Ginny, but he also felt brand new things. Feelings that were such a stark contrast to his shitty confusing life, could he be blamed for not wanting to give them up?

And no he didn't know what to do. Usually when he was this confused he would go talk to her, his best friend. But she was the whole reason this has started. And like it or not, their was a possibility that Harry would die in the war. And she had been right, this was an experience he wanted to know, if that happened. But then why did she want to call it off?

Harry stood up slowly, and headed to the staircase. If anything he needed to at least talk to Hermione. And maybe, if she'd let him, he would fall asleep holding her in his arms. Because that had been the best part of this whole thing.

- Sorry it's short! But I promise all will work out soon enough...lol.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hermione, where are you?" Harry called up the staircase. But he knew exactly where she was. In the guest room. Just like last night. He turned down the hallway and saw that her door was shut. He went towards it feeling that odd sensation of Deja vu. But this time it was mixed with anger and confusion. He paused before it, suddenly loosing the will to knock and go in. That was what she was expecting. Well, too bad Hermione Granger. Harry turned and went to his room. The door slammed behind him harder than he had wanted. But at least she had heard it. Sighing he fell into his bed, rolling over to look at the clock. It was only 9:15. Nonetheless Harry took off his glasses, set his wand on the bedside table, and kicked his shoes off, preparing to sleep. But he knew it wasn't going to happen, he was too anxious listening to the hallway. Hedwig, from her cage, hooted at him. But he ignored her. He wanted to draw Hermione out. And hopefully she would be a little calmed down. Why did all witches have to have fiery tempers?

Groaning he rolled over, and put his glasses back on. Did he have any Weasley extendable ears? He got up and kneeled before his school trunk. For a moment he just studied it, realizing he wouldn't need it this year. Sighing he threw it open, digging around the broken quills, old socks and countless papers.

Nope. Harry leaned back and ran his hand threw his hair. What was he doing anyway? Hermione certainly wouldn't appreciate him eaves dropping on her. That was not the way to get back on her good side. But what had she meant when she said, "I shouldn't have to tell you!"? She was the one who had always explained the confusing minds of girls to him and Ron.

BAM. Harry jolted out of his debate with himself. His head swung around to the table where his wand lay, only a few feet, but was it too far? Their was another crash and Harry jumped to his feet, heart racing, and finally looked at his window. It was an owl. And not just any owl. Pig.

Harry sighed, and went to the window, shoving it open, letting the tiny bird stumble inside. Hedwig hooted at the tiny owl disdainfully as Pig collapsed on his bed, and Harry quickly untied the note, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Pig immediately straightened, and looking quite proud of himself went to wait on the windowsill.

In Ron's scratchy penmanship was Harry's name, and Harry twirled the letter in his hand, not yet wanting to open it. He glanced at the wall of his room, the one that separated him and Hermione. She would probably want to see this. Though it certainly wouldn't help in their little argument. Harry sighed and sat on his bed, unfolding his best friends letter.

_Harry, How are you doing? I already know the answer, and I feel awful, but understand Im just listening to the Order. Mum is as anxious to see you again, and though I don't want to say it, so is Ginny. Dad got Hermione's letter and I hope she hasn't had to tie you down yet. Im sure you are anxious as hell to get out of that place. And I don't blame you, mate. Mum is driving me bonkers trying to figure out what our plans are. She suspects something, and I don't know how much longer I can hold her off. You know I am not allowed to tell you much, and I am really sorry, but I think I can say this. When you threatened to leave, Dad had a whole posse of aurors and Order members ready to catch you. But Hermione calmed him down, and saved your ass. So be nice to her, in her annoying way she is just trying to help. Hope you two aren't too bored, though I suppose you guys can do muggle stuff together. Oh, Dad wants me to remind you to not deviate from the plan surrounding your birthday. And don't bother asking Hermione 'cause only top members of the Order actually know the plan. And that now includes Fred and George, and they haven't let it go since they were initiated. I swear, I am going to hex them if they try and rub it in my face one more time. Anyway, just a few more days, mate. Tell Hermione I said Hi. And please don't give Pig any owl treats - he is getting fat. Ron _

Harry set the letter down on his bedside table, letting the words sink in. Where should he even begin? Hermione wasn't just here on orders, she was here because she had sent herself. That would probably mean he needed to apologize again to her. And then their was the deal about his birthday, and the infamous "escape plan". He hated being left in the dark. But at least, as Ron said, not even he or Hermione knew the plan. Only Order members. Well that was going to change on his birthday. Once Harry was legally an adult no one could stop him from officially joining the Order. Though that was least of his worries.

Harry glanced at Pig, who blinked at him hopefully. He grinned, and got up slowly. Grabbing a torn parchment Harry scribbled a note to Ron and gave it too Pig, who immediately puffed out his chest. Hedwig from her cage hooted angrily. Pig glanced at her, almost rubbing it in, and flew out the window. Harry turned towards his owl, pulling open her cage door. She huffed at him, refusing to move.

"Hey, don't give me that. I had to give him something to do. But that wasn't the real letter, alright? I will send it with you tomorrow." Hedwig blinked at him slowly, "Now go and hunt."

Harry stepped aside, and Hedwig flew past him, out into the night sky. He shook his head, if only all women were that easy to handle.

He sat back down on his bed, and sighed. Should he go talk to Hermione like he wanted? Or should be a jerk and ignore her all night? Both sounded tempting. Who knew sex would mess up everything?

Lying back down he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Harry knew Hermione, and she would want him to only come if she knew the answer. But what the hell did she mean? He had a sinking feeling in his chest, the answer, Harry knew, was a dangerous one. And Harry was actually pretty sure he knew what she had been trying to say. He just didn't want to face it. Especially with Ron back in the picture.

Rolling over he closed his eyes and tried to think about anything else, not Hermione in the next room, and not the unanswered letter from Ron. Hell, even Voldemort and his death eaters were a less stressful topic. And before he knew it Harry's eyes had closed, and he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione, meanwhile, in the other room, had sat up almost all night staring at the wall separating them, until at last, her eyes too had closed in sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry awoke that morning it was because of Hedwig wanting her breakfast. Rolling over and blinking slowly, he reached over and put on his glasses, turning towards the loud owl. Groaning he got up and pulled some owl treats out, then he threw open the window. He set the treats in her open cage door, and after narrowly avoiding a peck, went to the bathroom. Shutting the door he glanced at his appearance with a sigh. He needed to shave and his hair was even messier than normal. Splashing his face with water, he looked for his razor, and instead found a blue striped toiletry bag that could only belong to one person. Hermione.  
He ignored it, and opened the cabinet, muttering that he still had to shave the muggle way. But as he shaved annoying thoughts kept popping up in his head. Near the neck of his shirt was a very nice hickey, and he kept remembering her lips and tongue doing dangerous things to his mouth and skin. But no - he was still mad at her...but why?

Oh right. Cause she wanted to stop having sex. When it was her damn idea. All because Hermione suddenly "felt something" she was supposed to feel towards Ron.

Crap. Harry set down his razor and stared at his reflection. Ron. The letter.

That certainly was not going to make this day any easier. Harry knew he had to tell Hermione about the letter, but merely mentioning Ron would just fuel the tension between them.

Sighing Harry splashed his face clean and went back to his room to get dressed. He ended up throwing on yesterdays clothes, and glancing at the clock, he groaned. It was already noon. Hermione would have been up hours waiting for him. He debated taking his wand with him, hoping the ministry would understand if he suddenly needed to use a shield charm.

Wand safely in his back pocket, at easy reach, he headed down stairs, avoiding the living room. The kitchen was empty and clean, Hermione had already eaten and done her dishes. Harry slowly poured himself a glass of orange juice. Then he heard it, the quiet steps of his two time lover, and lifelong friend, Hermione Granger.

"Hey." he said, keeping his back to her for the moment.

She didn't answer.

Harry turned, taking a sip of juice. She watched him from the doorway, face expressionless. But the air might as well have been sizzling around her.

"So what, now you're not even going to talk to me?"

She tapped her foot, which didn't have much effect seeing as she was barefoot. Harry sat down at the table and stared at her. Just yesterday they had had sex only inches from where Hermione was standing. Today they were facing each other like enemies. This was unbelievable.

"I thought you would have come talk to me...last night." Her voice was slow, nervous.

"Yeah, well I had no idea what you wanted me to say."  
Hermione was silent, but she stared at him with the passion she usually reserved for an extremely challenging exam.

He bit his lip, Harry couldn't bring himself to bring up the letter from Ron. Not yet. She was still too angry at him.

"Ok. fine." Harry stood and went to the fridge, poking around until he found a half eaten sandwich, and slowly turning back around, "I'll start. You are making this into a huge deal- which its not." He added hurriedly, seeing Hermione open her mouth, "Look I agree that this is not just...sex."

Hermione blushed, and Harry had to force himself to remember his train of thought.

"And it has changed things...but, but why are you suddenly treating it like the end of the world? This was your bloody idea!" Harry clenched his teeth together. That did not come out how he wanted. And it had done the exact opposite and pissed Hermione off more.

"Argh! You men are all the same! Stop putting all the blame on me! Yes, I admit it was my idea! I never denied it, but that doesn't mean you were completely innocent!"

Harry slammed down his nearly empty juice, harder then he meant to, "I'm not saying that! But you are making out as if we, I dunno, murdered some homeless guy! We did nothing! So why are you suddenly flipping out?"

Hermione avoided his gaze, silently fuming across the table. She was pleasantly flushed, and Harry had to stop staring.

"...Like I said last night. Things changed too quickly. And I think we should stop for a while..." Hermione studied the wall behind his head as she said this.

He stared at her, feeling the empty feeling of hurt inside of his chest, a feeling that Harry felt way to often.

"Fine."

Harry grabbed his sandwich and stormed out of the kitchen.

By the time he was upstairs Harry had managed to stuff the remainder of the sandwich down his throat. That immediately reminded him of Ron, and Harry considered banging his head against the hallway wall. That damn letter was still sitting on his desk waiting for a reply. His best friend was at the Burrow waiting innocently for a letter that was, in Harry's mind, impossible to write. He wanted to tell Ron the truth, but what was the truth? No...no, Harry shook his head, the truth was too hard for Ron. He was already a jealous creature, and this could very easily be the final straw between their friendship. But then the only choice left was to lie...and he couldn't lie to Ron.

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly, and blinked at the doorway across from where he stood. It was Dudley's room. It was his main room, anyway. And Harry suddenly had a very crazy thought. But it had helped him last summer...after the "situation" at the Ministry, and Harry knew for a fact that Dudley would still have plenty. He smelled like it most of the time, but, of course, only Harry had ever seemed to notice. He glanced down the stairway cautiously, but Hermione, it seemed, was making no move to follow him anytime soon. All the better for this to work. She certainly wouldn't be pleased about this.

Carefully he opened the door into his cousin's main room. It was a disaster, to say the least. And for a moment Harry didn't know where to start looking. But this was Dudley. He didn't exactly have the brains to keep anything well hidden. Harry went towards the bedside table covered with video game magazines, muggle music and some porno stuffed in between the pages of a racing magazine. Harry didn't know what was more funny about this. The fact that his cousin was apparently capable of reading, or that he chose to hide porn inside the pages of a dirt bike magazine. Dudley despised anything he wasn't good at -and that included any type of physical exercise. Harry looked underneath the pile and pulled open the small drawer, tipping the contents into the light. But he only found three old lighters, two empty cigarette boxes, and some sleeves of Cinnamon gum. Harry shut the drawer with a sigh, then turned to the desk that was littered with even more crap. Dudley's old computer sat on top surrounded by DVD cases, video game accessories, more trashy magazines and some clothes.

Harry weighed his options but decided finally that he really needed this, and so he carefully dug through the pile. Surprisingly Harry found what he was looking for in the most unlikely spot. Three rolled joints were inside an empty DVD case, Harry laughed at the cover - it read DUMB AND DUMBER.

Smiling at his fortune Harry opened Dudley's window, went back to the table for a lighter, then sat on the far wall. With a sigh Harry rolled the dry joint in his fingers. Obviously Dudley had taken the really good stuff with him, but this was looking pretty decent. Flicking on the lighter Harry let the end of the first joint, leaned against the wall, and took in the wonderful calming aroma of marijuana.

-  
So, this chapter would have been a lot sooner, but I had no idea how to continue it (evidence of the first part)... But as of now I am writing the next chapter which will later include Hermione (possibly) joining in. lol. It is fictional, of course, but lets just say part 2 came to me suddenly, after "the smoke cleared". lol. and I quite enjoyed the image of the famous HP lighting up.

-wow, another lame pun- I apologize.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry had just been considering the idea that if Voldemort had chosen right now to read his mind, he would be vastly out of his league. Then the picture of Voldemort smoking a joint made him giggle, and then Harry had the best idea ever -

"Harry!"

Hermione's voice sounded from outside the door, and Harry glanced at the doorway of his cousins room. For a split second the thought that Hermione would catch him floated around his mind, and he knew normally he should have felt guilty...or something.

"Harry Potter, where are you?"

Harry shifted his back against the wall and took another long drag.

"Harry?" And Dudley's door swung open. Harry watched as she inhaled, then coughed. He giggled, then quickly smothered it, but Hermione had already heard him.

"What are you doing?"

Harry blinked at his friend/ex-lover, and grinned. So, he answered as honestly as he could;

"Relaxing."  
Hermione's expression reminded him of a certain toad-like woman, and he had to look away. Umbridge was a hell of a buzz kill.

"Wanna join?"

"No, I don't wanna join!" I wanna spray you with cold water and beat the shit out of you! How in the hell did you even...Dudley."

Harry giggled, Hermione had answered her own question.

"You know what would be totally wicked right now?"

When Hermione didn't answer he went on.

"Gummi worms. And...and croutons. And..."

"Harry! This is not how to deal with your problems!"

Taking a long drag Harry blew it at Hermione.

"Did you mention water?"

Hermione blinked at him, but Harry could have sworn he saw her smile.

"Yes, I wanted to..."

"I'm thirsty." Harry gave his best puppy dog face, "Accio some water please. And...and a mug."

Hermione grumbled for a moment then turned and pointed her wand at the doorway, seconds later a mug came floating towards her. Harry giggled.

"Wicked...now do some red sparks."

Hermione stared at him, "but you just asked...?"

"Sparks!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked her wand, and red sparks flew out the tip.

Harry smiled, "That is sweet."

"So, what now, your American?"

"What?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Sit!" Harry ordered.

"I'm not smoking."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine. Coward."

Hermione didn't respond, just sat next to him against the wall.

"You want this?" She held out the mug, and Harry nodded.

Sighing Hermione tapped it with her wand and water came pouring out.

Harry giggled again, and then cupping the mug in both hands took a huge sip.

"Is it good?"

Harry grinned at her, setting down the mug, hands shaking slightly, "Yes, you should try it."

Hermione smiled, "I meant the water."

Harry just blinked at her.

"Come on...like you said before, this is something you should try before the war..."

Hermione glanced at him, "Really?"

He nodded fiercely. But she only rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll be fine just breathing in your smoke." Hermione muttered.

But that gave Harry an idea.

"I know..."He blinked at her, "I know, I have an idea..."

"Yes?"

"First you have to stop with that Mcgonagall voice."

"Mcgonagall voice?"

"Yes." Harry rubbed his eyes, and repositioned his glasses.

"I'll try."

"Good." Harry took a small hit this time, "What if I said you would just kinda feel it?"

"What?"

"I take a hit, then breathe the smoke into your mouth."

Hermione blinked at him.

"It's fun."

She glared at him for a moment, and Harry re-lit his joint.

"I think not."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron wouldn't be such a pussy."

Hermione just stared at him.

"Now is not the time to be bringing up Ron, Harry."

He ginned at her, "RonHarry." Harry repeated, and giggled.

Finally Hermione cracked a smile, "You giggling is perhaps the funniest thing I have ever seen. Even more then Malfoy bouncing as a Ferret."

Harry nodded, "Luna."

"What?"

"Luna would be really funny right now."

"I don't follow."

Harry gave her an overly dramatic frustrated look, "Luna would be awesome right now. Cause when you think about it, all that shit she says...it just works, you know?"

Hermione took a sip from the mug, hiding a smirk, "No, I'm not sure I do."

Harry stared at Hermione, stared into her eyes, making her blink uncomfortably.

"Um, Harry?"

"I like your blushing...It's really cute."

Hermione blushed again.

Suddenly Harry sat up straight, the joint in his hand had only about an inch left.

"Hermione," Harry turned towards her, "Don't move. Just inhale."

Then he took a long drag, leaned forward and pushed his lips to her. She froze for a moment, then cautiously opened her mouth. Harry exhaled the smoke and Hermione immediately leaned back coughing. Smoke came out her nose and mouth in bursts.

Harry sat back and grinned at Hermione, as she hastily took a sip of water.

"So?"

"I don't see how you enjoy that!"

Harry just shook his head, "Well you didn't hold it in."

Hermione made a sound that Mrs. Weasley would have been proud of.

"Come on Hermy...Its almost gone and you're not even...affected yet."

She stared at her best friend/ex-lover, her mind whirling. Him being stoned was an interesting opportunity. She might as well use it to her advantage, Hermione thought to herself. This was better then fighting and avoiding each other. Taking another sip of water, she leaned her head back against the wall;

"Harry, we shouldn't..."

But he just shook his head so violently she thought Harry might fall over, "No, Hermione!" He leaned over to her, waving the smoking joint in front of her," Don't say don't. Just go with it. Please?"

Hermione didn't respond, then nodded hesitantly.

Harry grinned, a carefree grin that took her breath away. She had only seen that after Quidditch matches, and even then she hadn't seen it in a long time.

She swallowed, "Ok. One more try."

Grinning Harry took in a long frag and leaned over, and this time Hermione was ready. She opened her mouth and breathed in the smoke from Harry's lips. When he went to pull away she leaned in more, and for a second held Harry in a smoke filled kiss. Then she started coughing, again.

Harry leaned back and smiled at his hacking friend, who was red in the face, although for more then one reason. She glared at him and took a gulp of water. She didn't want to admit it but she was starting to feel...different.

Leaning in again Harry bent down and their lips touched. Breathing in slowly Hermione held in the smoke and then let it escape through her nostrils. She looked at Harry sheepishly.

"Figures you would be a fast learner."

Hermione laughed and slapped him on the arm, "Shut up!", Then she stared at Harry resting against the wall, smile fading, "I am sorry you know. About everything. I didn't want it to..."

Harry's finger flew to her lips, and he shushed her. She smiled against his finger, and for a moment they stared at each other.

"..water!" Harry grabbed the mug and took a long gulp.

Hermione hid a smile, then took a sip herself, suddenly feeling strange.

"Harry I think I have dry mouth."

He nodded, relighting the last bit of joint.

"Good," and he leaned over and blew more smoke into her mouth. Harry, however, was now a bit wobbly, and Hermione gripped his shirt sleeve as he leaned over her. When he went to pull away, her hand stayed fastened on his sleeve.

Harry grinned suddenly, "I know what helps dry mouth."

And before Hermione could ponder the answer his lips closed on hers for real this time. And the voice in Hermione's head, which had been getting quieter, disappeared altogether. Their kissing was fast and passionate, and he dropped the stub of joint on the carpet in order to wrap himself closer to her. Tugging at his lip Hermione pulled him closer, and he leaned into her. Their hands stayed motionless, just grasping and pulling at each others backs and hair. Taking control Harry pulled Hermione down onto the carpet, where he carefully tried not to squish her. Their lips were anxious as Hermione pulled him back down. Then, with the intoxicating scent of marijuana floating around them, Harry and Hermione made up.


	11. Chapter 11

When Harry and Hermione woke up the next morning they were both very sore. This was because they had woken up on the floor of Dudley's bedroom, and it only had a thin carpet. Harry cracked his neck and Hermione brushed hair out of her eyes, and they glanced at each other sheepishly. Hermione was grateful that their clothes were still kind of on... they were shirtless, but she had managed to keep her bra on.

"Um," Harry looked away as Hermione slipped her shirt on, and found his own half under Dudley's bed.

He turned back around, but Hermione had already left, and Harry heard the bathroom door close. Sighing, he leaned against Dudley's bed. Everything that had gone on last night was coming back to him. They had made up, to say the least. Harry was also sure that he had several more hickeys. He just hoped she wasn't going to be mad at him again, because this had definitely been his idea.

The door swung open slowly and Hermione stared at him from the doorway.

"Um, are you hungry?"

Harry tried to suppress a grin, "Uh, yeah."

"Alright, I was thinking of making waffles."

Harry stood slowly, and followed her downstairs. He couldn't stop staring at her. He felt useless, sitting at the table, just watching her perform magic. Though she still liked to mix it up, her muggle habits had not completely gone. Hermione made the batter with a flourish of her wand, but poured the batter by hand into the waffle maker. It smelled delicious, and Harry's stomach grumbled as they watched it cook. So far they had each been completely silent. He stood and grabbed mugs and juice, if only to stop himself from staring at her. Her voice caught him off guard;

"Harry?"

"...Yes?"

"Can you get the syrup?"

Harry exhaled, "Sure."

And just like that Hermione and Harry were eating breakfast as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. But Harry knew Hermione well enough (almost to well) that she was going to bring it up soon. He wasn't sure, however, on what would be her reaction.

After two helpings each, Hermione paused and finally looked Harry in the eye. Desperate for some other distraction Harry grabbed the last bit of waffle, preparing for the worst.

"So I have decided..."

Harry glanced at up at her, and Hermione paused, licking her lips nervously.

"Yeah?" He focused on filing each square of waffle with syrup.

"...what happened last night, it was..."

Harry swallowed, staring at her lips, wondering if they tasted like syrup.

"..it was fun."

Harry choked on his bite of waffle.

Hermione blushed, but held his gaze as Harry struggled to swallow.

"Really?" Harry looked at her, shocked.

Hermione blushed, "Yes, actually."

"Wow."

"And, um, everything we said..."

Harry took a nervous sip of juice.

"...I think it was correct."

Harry nodded slowly, but inside his stomach had dropped to the floor. What the hell had they said last night?

"OK, then." Harry nodded, smiling faintly, hoping that was the right response.

Hermione looked nervous and hastily took her dishes to the sink, but instead of using magic to wash them, she just left them in the sink. Turning quickly, she paused at meeting Harry's gaze.

"Um, I am going to take a shower."

Harry stared at the last bit of waffle on his plate, that was the last image he needed right now, "Alright...I'll do the dishes when I'm done."

Hermione nodded and left the kitchen in a rush, her cheeks slightly pink. Harry leaned back in his chair. He wasn't hungry anymore, at least, not hungry for food.

He took a last bite of his waffle then stood and took his plate and mug over to the sink. Pulling open the dishwasher he loaded the plates and silverware, followed by the mugs, then shut the door. If only Aunt Petunia could see him now. She would have died at his complete lack of caring for her dishware.  
Suddenly he heard footsteps upstairs and Harry took a cautious step towards the stairs. Sure enough, Hermione's voice called down the stairs.

"Harry?"

He took a step forward, "Yeah?"

"Um, can you come here for a second?"

Harry glanced around the kitchen, suddenly wanting to scrub the floors or dust the counters, anything then come face to face with Hermione. But his body had other plans, and all too quickly he was at the bottom steps.

"What do you need?"

Hermione's voice rang from down the hallway, but he couldn't catch it. The shower was going, and the image it presented made Harry grit his teeth. Taking slow steps he headed up stairs, and turned down the hallway, nervous about what he would find.

"Harry?"

Her voice came from the guest room, and Harry slowly pushed open the door. It was not what he expected. Hermione was sitting on the bed, completely dressed, hands twisting in her lap.

"'Moine?"

Her head shot up at his voice, and Harry noticed that her face was still flushed.

"Um, Harry..?"

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Will you...will you shower with me?"

Obviously Hermione Granger had just gone completely mad, or Harry was in the best dream of his life. Whatever they had said last night it had certainly been effective.

Harry swallowed, "What?"

Hermione looked away blushing, "Want to try it?"

Harry tried not to look like Christmas has come early, half expecting Hermione to laugh and say "gotcha"! But that was very un-Hermione. Though so was this.

"Harry?"

Her voice woke him up.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, taking a hesitant step forward, "Yeah, I do."

Hermione smiled nervously, then stood up from the bed. Harry watched her in awe as she came up and gently put her lips to his. He was so right, her lips tasted like syrup. Placing his hands on her hips he pulled their bodies together. She deepened the kiss, the pulled away blushing after only a moment.

Harry looked at her confused.

"Shower." She reminded him. Harry grinned, and let Hermione lead him to the bathroom. The shower was still running, and when she shut the door behind them, it all suddenly sunk in. Harry stared at his best friend and carefully eliminated the space between them. Looking into her eyes one more time, Harry kissed her, as slowly and as gently as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry let his eyes close as their mouths became one, hands trailing up the sides of Hermione's body. She, meanwhile, had grasped at his belt and quickly undid it, pulling his pants down, and pulling them closer together. Harry broke away from the kiss, giving Hermione a raised glance at her boldness, but just as quickly pulled her shirt off. She shivered when his hands went to her breasts, massaging them through her bra. Hermione tugged her own pants down, and let Harry pull off her bra. He let himself pull away from her again, and he kicked the pants away from his feet, pulling his shirt over his head. Pressing their bodies together, he groaned when his stiffening erection pressed into her stomach. Hermione, meanwhile grew even bolder, tugging off his boxers, and grasping his buttocks.

Surprised Harry pulled away, and met the blushing gaze of a naked Hermione. He shook, his head, running his fingers through her curly hair, who was this girl? Kissing her again, he smiled, "aren't we supposed to be in the shower?" he whispered into her neck. Hermione shivered again, and ground their naked bodies together. Harry moaned at the sensation, almost glad when Hermione's body left his.

"Okay, Hermione whispered, faced flushed," let's do this."

Taking his hand, Hermione stepped into the shower, and stood under the stream. Her hands went over her body, and she turned under the water, letting her whole body get wet, and Harry bit his lip at the sight. He suddenly understood male fantasies, and for a split second wondered how Hermione would look in a maids costume. Or as a dominatrix.

"Come on, Harry." She whispered, and Harry shook his head, carefully stepping into the shower.

Standing under the hot stream, he looked down at his dripping best friend, "Are we supposed to actually shower first, or just..."  
Hermione bit her lip, which Harry liked a lot, "Um, I don't know..."

"Let's just try not to slip." Harry joked, and Hermione smiled, stepping closer to him. Harry swallowed nervously, noticing how the steam in the shower made Hermione's body pink.

"No, I need you...now." Then her lips were on his, and she shoved her body against his.

Harry couldn't agree more, and eagerly ground himself into her warm, wet skin. Smiling into her mouth, Harry wrapped his hands around and squeezed her buttocks, and Hermione moaned into his mouth. Pulling his lips away, he sucked and bit at her shoulders and neck, rhythmically swaying their bodies. Her hands left his hair, and moved over his back and Harry shuddered, his own hands wrapping her in a tighter embrace.

The hot water falling into his back, Harry turned their bodies and shoved Hermione against the tile wall of the shower. His feet slid to the tub's opposite side, letting him nestle his body between her legs. Panting heavily, Harry found her breasts, rubbing his face between them, and sucking on the left one, grinding himself into her entrance.

"Harry," she gasped, tugging at his hair, and Harry came back up to her face. She met his lips with forceful dominance, and he let her take over, his cock sliding up and down her opening. She moaned again and opened her legs wider, and Harry gratefully entered her.

The sudden feeling of being inside her again, made Harry groan with ecstasy. Carefully he repositioned his feet in the slippery tub, and propped Hermione's body further up the wall. Then he began to move. Hermione's hands tensed with each movement, and Harry kept his head buried in her breasts. This time, Harry made it last, and kept his movements slow. When Hermione moaned again, tugging at his hair, Harry knew he was doing the right thing. Her legs wrapped around his back, and he felt himself shaking with desire.

Feeling confident Harry took a nipple in his mouth, and sucked it along with each quickening thrust. Her fingers dug into his back, her panting voice above him was the most beautiful sound in the world. Then he felt it, that tightening of her inner walls, and the quickening of her breath. Harry groaned again, and made his thrusts even faster.

"Yes," she whispered, and he grinned, deepening his thrusts, loving how she felt around him. Then, with a cry Hermione came, her whole body shuddering with the climax. Harry drove into her even more, gasping for breath, trying to make it last even longer. But, his body shaking, he gave one last thrust and released himself into her warm core. For a second, they stood their shaking, his face suffocated by her wet breasts. Groaning he folded his body into hers, and they sank to the shower floor. The water sprayed their heads now, and Hermione kept her arms and legs wrapped around him, not moving. That was fine with Harry.

"Well," Hermione smiled, "that was..."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"I'm not sure, though, if it lives up to the things people say," Hermione stared off, her studious expression ironic. Harry held back a laugh, at least he tried to, and Hermione nudged him playfully, blushing.

"I'm just saying, that I think its much less awkward in bed. It's more...accessible."

Harry just glanced at her, and she looked away, "Well, what did you think?"

"Um," Harry brushed her wet hair out of her face, "I liked it."

Then he grinned and both of them laughed.

Hermione reached over and kissed him, pulling his head to hers. Her kisses were soft and innocent, and he returned it warmly. This was the amazing thing about Hermione, her sexuality ranged from dominating to sensual, and always surprised Harry.

Slowly she pulled away and shifted her weight, slipping slightly in the tub floor. Collapsing on top of Harry she blushed pink and kept her hands on his shoulders after she had pushed away. Carefully Harry wrapped his hands around her waist, and pulled her back towards him. Almost nervously she laid her head against his wet chest. Harry liked how her wet hair clung to him. Silently he drew circles on her back, and she shivered.

"You cold?" Harry whispered.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'm just thinking about what we said last night..."

Harry paused in his massage of her back, what had they said last night?

"It's just so confusing...what happened, I mean I thought I was going to end up with Ron, and you with...Ginny."

Harry nodded slowly, "But?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione pulled away from his chest and looked him in the eye, "Don't make me say it again, Harry."

Harry swallowed, "Please?"

She smiled nervously, "I think I want to be with you. I mean I realize this is horrible timing, and with this awful war hanging of our heads, especially over you, maybe we're just reaching for anything. But then again, maybe this is something more. Maybe this isn't just our hormones and fear of the war..."

Harry had gone deaf after her first sentence. He just watched her, watched her lips moving, hoping to God he wasn't about to wake up.

"So?" he whispered into her wet hair, and she shifted closer into him, not immediately responding.

Finally Hermione took a deep breath, "I think we need to keep this quiet...until, until after everything has ended. I mean, especially with the three of us going to be off on our own..."

"We can't do that to Ron." Harry finished.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, we could find him someone..."

Hermione glanced at him, "Who? And don't you dare say Lavender"

Harry shook his head, then smirked, "Luna?"

Hermione bit her lip, holding back laughter, "You're horrible."

"Why?" Harry teased, "She's pretty, fun, and...interesting."

Hermione just shook her head, shivering again.

"You cold?" Harry asked again, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Yeah," she admitted.

Carefully, they both pulled apart and stood up in the slippery tub. Hermione turned off the shower, and when she turned back Harry captured her in a full body kiss. She molded into his body, grinning at the contact.

Smiling Harry looked down at her, then pulling back the curtain and taking two towels, they carefully dried the other off. And somehow between teasing, kissing and lots of touching, Harry and Hermione finally got warm again.

**SO, So, so** sorry that this chapter took so long. Just like with my other fic, Flatmates, I was hit with midterms and writers block at the same time. That has ended, though, and I promise to soon bring this story to a close... Sad, I know. I liked writing it as much as ( I hoped) you liked reading it! So tell me what you think, and I'll even take suggestions for the final chapters (s). So review, por favor!

-**OMFG**, so I decided to please a few reviewers who noticed typos and mishaps (particularly in ch.1) and tried to just replace ch.1. But fanfic misunderstood and suddenly I lost all of my recent chapters, and the remaining chapters got mixed up, none of them were saved, I cried…ect. Basically it was NOT fun at all. But I fixed it! So, hope you all aren't too disappointed if I lost your kind and funny reviews, or if you were even kind enough to fav. me, then got a million alerts about my "new" chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

When Harry woke up, it was to Hermione's hair in his face, and his arm wrapped around her. Carefully he brushed her hair out of his way, and looked at his best friend sleeping next to him. They had ended up snuggling and talking all night, squished together on Harry's bed. When they had gotten up for a quick dinner, Harry had finally remembered Ron's letter, and showed it to Hermione.

Together they had sat down and wrote Ron a letter. It was vague to say the least, but Hermione refused to lie to Ron, and Harry didn't want to either. After a long apology to Hedwig, Harry finally got her to take the letter, and she flew out the window. For a long moment Harry watched her fly away, getting smaller and smaller in the darkening sky. He exhaled when Hermione's hands came around him, and she hugged him from behind.

"You alright?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered.

Harry turned and engulfed Hermione in a hug, "Us," he admitted," How...how we only have a few more days before this war changes everything again. And..and it's going to be dangerous and nearly impossible to find those bloody Horcruxes."

Hermione was silent for a moment, "Yes, it will change. But Harry it's going to end. Alright? You are going to make it through this, we will find those Horcruxes and defeat..."

"Voldemort." Harry finished.

Hermione responded by reaching up and slowly kissing him, and rather quickly dinner was forgotten. Harry smiled, still amazed over what had transgressed in only a few days between them.

Suddenly Harry sat up in bed, and Hermone woke with a start.

"What is it?" She glanced at the doorway, worriedly.

"You!" Harry said, "have you been...Your not..." Harry stammered, pulling back the blankets and motioning to her stomach.

Hermione smiled, and Harry glanced at her surprised, "Don't worry Harry. I have been using a spell."

Sighing, Harry collapsed on top of her, nustling his face into her abdomen, "Good. That would not make any of this easier."

Hermione gave him a look, and Harry decided to backtrack.

"You know what I mean, right before the war starting, and before we tell Ron...it just, it..."

Hermione sighed and brushed hair out of her face, "I know, I know."

For a moment neither spoke.

"You don't want a kid, do you?"

She glanced at him, eyes darting to the ceiling, 'No! Not now anyway, but someday..."

Harry nodded, "someday" sounded nice.

Finally Hermione poked him, and he sat up slowly, freeing her, "what?"

"We forgot dinner." She smiled.

"Oh, right." Harry realized he was starving, standing up he pocketed his wand and then pulled Hermione from his bed, "Come on."

Once in the hallway, Hermione's hand left his, and Harry turned.

She grinned sleepily, "I'm going to shower first."

Harry grinned, and playfully stepped forward, reaching for her waist.

"No way, Harry Potter!" Hermione laughed, ducking into the guest bedroom and closing the door, "Not today!"

"Fine, fine." Harry said through the door, laughing, "I'll have breakfast ready."

Heading downstairs, Harry paused at Dudley's bedroom, and shook his head. He was still amazed over what had happened, and even more impressed with Hermione. He thought her high moral standards would have prevented her from even entering the room. But he had certainly seen a different side of his best friend these past few days. By the time he got down to the kitchen Harry's stomach was protesting loudly to its lack of food, and he poured himself orange juice while he prepared scrambled eggs.

Someday. Harry paused in cracking eggs, would he actually have a someday? Would this war finally win without his own sacrifice? Hermione seemed to believe so, but Harry wasn't so sure. Not anymore, not since the night on the astronomy tower. But now, now, he wanted to have a "someday". And possibly with Hermione. These past few days were a glimpse of another world, a family that Harry could have of his own. A mix of muggle and magical worlds, that sounded incredible. He could be an auror, Hermione, well she of course would take the ministry by storm. Perhaps he would still play quidditch, and they would visit the Weasley abode on the weekends and holidays. He wondered how Mrs. Weasley would handle them, having lost a partner for her two youngest children. And how would Ron and Ginny take it? When Hermione and Ron had fought at Hogwarts, Harry had always worried about losing either of their friendship. And Ron was an incredibly jealous person. And then their was Ginny...

"Harry?" Hermione's voice seemed to come out of nowhere, and Harry snapped out of his trance, taking a step back.

"Harry, the eggs are burning!" Hermione's voice seemed to wrap around him the moment her arm did, and he watched as her wand directed the eggs from the frying pan over to a plate on the table.

Finally he found his voice, "Sorry...I was, err...thinking."

"Oh?" Hermione smiled at him, though her eyes were serious.

Slowly Harry sat at the table, "It was about...after..."

Hermione poured herself orange juice, watching him, silently. With a flick of her wand she served both of them a serving of slightly smoking eggs.

"It just got me thinking, this is the most "normal" I've ever felt, being with you. And the war...the prophesy..." Harry, "and I've never really considered what would happen after this. Sure being an auror would be nice, but that's only a profession, what about a life?...Will I have a life?"

Hermione set down her fork, "Harry...of course you will have a life," she paused, then said rather darkly, "You will be even more famous then ever...having a life will not be an issue."

Harry sighed, "But I don't want that. That's not what I mean..."

She glanced at him, "I know, I know. But that doesn't mean you cannot have a "normal" life too."

Harry just rolled his eyes, eating the remainder of his eggs.

"Harry James Potter, I promise you right now, not only will you survive this war, but you will finally have a life you deserve. Whoever it is with, and whatever you want to do, alright?" Hermione was giving him such a serious look, Harry swallowed and nodded, afraid she might actually threaten him with her wand if he didn't.

Suddenly she smiled, and Harry was once again blasted with her unique beauty, "Good," she said, "Now, how shall we spend the remainder of today? I was thinking we should start packing supplies, I also would like to research some more..."

"Hermione," Harry sighed, smiling at her surprise.

She blushed, "Well, Harry we do need to prepare..." then Hermione paused, "Fine. We'll split it in half."

"Huh?"

"Every hour or so, after preparations, we can take a break..." She grinned. Standing, Hermione cleared the plates with her wand, and Harry stood after her.

"Oh?" Harry followed her into the living room, "And what would we do in these breaks?"

Hermione pulled him onto the couch, and taking his head in her hands, kissed him.

Biting her lip, she smiled at him, "You trust me?'

Harry Potter grinned, "Always."

Laughing Hermione pulled him in for another kiss, and for a short moment in time, Harry Potter forgot about the war, forgot about being "the chosen one", and focused on the girl right in front of him. It was by far, the best moment Harry had ever had.

THE END

OMG, can't believe I managed to end it! (I know I said there might be more chapters...but once again it took a different direction (though I am uneasy ending on an uneven chapter…)) Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, though the story certainly got away from me quickly, I do like how it turned out. Thanks for all your reviews, you have no idea how much they inspired me! (AND if I may be so bold, please try out my other fics- I would love to hear comparisons (kind ones are preferred however. lol))

Nonetheless, this is my first completed fanfic, so I feel honored to share it with you! Thank you for following me into this crazy other world of HPfanfiction, it is a wild place to be a part of, and I do hope to remain!

3

P.S. Just saw the 7th movie (part 1) and was very impressed. I saw it twice just to be sure. Though I was worried when they seemed to hint at an actual HP/HG pairing! Anyways not sure if I can wait 6(?) months for part 2 – it's just not fair! But I digress...


End file.
